Nightbloom
'Nightbloom's, also referred to as Nightshades, are a flower found in the Kingdom of Floralia in the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel. They are the source of the deadly pollen that is spreading across the countryside in waves, and the patron flower of Belladonna, the main antagonist of the game. Appearance and Mechanics Nightblooms are deep plum in color with long, fluttering petals. Their pistils glow a bright yellow when Rapunzel sings, causing them to release their glowing pollen. When inhaled, the pollen swiftly overwhelms an individual and causes debilitating effects on their body. There are herbs that can protect an individual for a short time, but they are rare. Golden Children are immune to their poisonous pollen, proving that the effects are magical in nature and not a simple poison. Belladonna cultivated an enormous Nightbloom on the roof of her tower, planning to have Rapunzel release its pollen and destroy the entire world. She was stopped, however, and the giant flower was destroyed by the Fairytale Detective. History Nightblooms used to be present in the Kingdom of Floralia, but they went dormant there. However, when Belladonna was born with a power over the plant, they began to spring forth once again. To manage Belladonna and the Nightblooms effects, they shut her away in a tower to keep her powers at bay. For awhile it worked, and life went on as usual. But before long, Belladonna was infuriated by her sister's engagement to Ross Red, and she lashed out, overrunning Floralia with the deadly blooms and forcing the people of the Kingdom to flee. The King of Floralia, Crisanto, stayed in the Kingdom, choosing to go down with his Kingdom instead of running. Emptied of all of its people, the Nightblooms continued to propagate and their pollen began to spread out from inside the Kingdom's walls. In time, the Fairytale Detective was dispatched to the scene. There, the Detective found the current Guardian of the Nightbloom, Belladonna, cultivating a gigantic specimen of the flower, planning to use its pollen to destroy the world. The plant was ultimately cut down and the world was saved. So long as Belladonna exists, the Nightbloom will continue to grow and thrive. However, when she learns how to properly control her powers and the plants she is the Guardian of, they should hopefully be manageable. A shrine exists inside the Floralia royal palace, devoted to the Nightbloom and the Guardian over it. However, the statue inside of the shrine has been destroyed by a powerful force. It is possible this shrine and it's accompanying statue were devoted to Belladonna, herself, but it is also possible that this shrine existed for a previous Guardian of this flower; one who ceased to exist or gave up their Guardianship, accounting for the span of time when the Nightbloom was no more. Gallery Screenshots= Nightblooms opening.jpg|Nightblooms Releasing Their Pollen nightblooms window.jpg|Nightblooms At Belladonna's Window nightblooms seal door.jpg|Nightblooms Sealing the Kingdom Gate Plant monster 4.jpg|Gigantic Nightbloom Atop the Tower Portraits nightbloom.jpg|Nightbloom Specimen in the Treasure Vault Nightbloom cut.jpg|Chopping the Nightbloom Down Big flower dead.jpg|The Nightbloom Destroyed exiled prince nightbloom.jpg|Nightbloom in Prince James' Greenhouse, The Exiled Prince Ballad mirror 5.jpg |-|Depictions= Bellflower nightbloom carving.jpg|Belladonna and Rapunzel Carvings with Nightblooms, Ballad of Rapunzel Bella_cameo.jpg|Belladonna Cameo featuring Nightblooms, Ballad of Rapunzel nightbloom medallion.jpg|Nightbloom Medallion, Ballad of Rapunzel Kai notes 1.jpg|Kai's Notes on Nightblooms #1, Ballad of Rapunzel Kai notes 3.jpg|Kai's Notes on Nightblooms #2, Ballad of Rapunzel nightbloom diagram by gothel.jpg|Nightbloom Diagram by Mother Gothel, Ballad of Rapunzel |-|Other images= Belladonna's chamber.png|Nightbloom Shrine Wallpaper BOR - Belladonna.png|Belladonna, Guardian of the Nightbloom nightbloom harbinger box.jpg|Nightbloom Harbinger Box Goddess_flora_puzzle.jpg|Nightbloom Icon Featured in Goddess Puzzle Category:Objects Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Guardians